Te Amo
by god of hope
Summary: despues de un suceso que lo deja en estado de coma... rias lo unico que puede hacer es esperar pero... si una confecion ayudara... es la continuacion que me an pedido... espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hey espero y les guste este One-Shot**

 **Esto me salió de una canción banda llamada La Trakaloza de Monterrey**

 **Lo se… ustedes se preguntan que pasa conmigo**

 **Pues yo soy un escritor que escribe cuando la inspiración le llega y esa canción me llego aunque no suelo escuchar genero Banda**

 **Espero y les guste**

* * *

 _ **#/-Pregúntale-/#**_

* * *

-Ise tenemos que hablar –

Era lo que una chica de cabello carmesí decía a un chico de cabello castaño que le daba la espalda

-ahora no Rias, por favor –

-Ise por favor mírame –

Ella suplicaba

El solo suspiro y volteo a ver a su amiga, su amiga de la infancia que ha estado apoyándolo desde niños

Cuando la chica vio su rostro se quedó horrorizada

-por dios Ise que te paso en la cara?... ella te hizo todo esto? –

-yo… pues… pues un animal me ataco y… -

-Ise un animal no te puede dejar ese ojo morado y esas marcas en tu cara… y tu cuello está peor, esas marcas son feas! –

La pelirroja casi grita de enojo por lo que veía

-no ella no me… -

 ** _Siempre es lo mismo_**

-Ise por favor déjame ayudarte… lo que ella te hace no tiene perdón, se provecha que eres un alma noble y que nunca respondas a sus golpes, pero no puedes dejar que te haga esto! –

-Rias… ella es mi novia, la amo y ella me ama… -

 ** _Y tú no lo quieres ver_**

-si ella de verdad te amara no te golpearía de esa forma, ven Ise vamos a un doctor para que te revise esas heridas –

Ella lo toma de la muñeca para llevarlo… el no opone resistencia solo buscaba que fue lo que hizo mal par que su novia Yuuma lo golpeara

Lo único que hizo fue ayudar a un par de chicas con un neumático en su auto

Solo fue amable con ellas como cualquier persona seria

Pero a ella no le agrado que el hiciera eso y justo cuando llegaron al departamento que compartían ella le reclamo el por qué puso atención a esas chicas y no a su propia novia

Las discusiones eran lo de menos ya que ella por su ira y cólera llega a golpearlo

El creció con la enseñanza de que jamás debe de lastimar a una mujer en su vida… si lo hiciera jamás se perdonaría

Al final cuando llega la mañana ella le pide perdón por lo que hizo y le jura que no lo volverá a hacer

Cosa que es mentira

Pero él no lo quiere ver

Las noches en los que ellos están en la cama ella solo lo somete y lo usa como su juguete

Los días en la escuela cuando sus amigos le preguntan por sus moretones el inventa una mentira

Pero entre ellos solo una no cae en su mentira

Era Rias… su amiga más fiel

Una amiga que creció con él y en secreto anhela estar a su lado

Su mejor amiga que lo ha apoyado en su vida

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Cuando llego la tarde era hora de salida y todos regresaban a casa pero…

-tenemos un proyecto que entregar juntos Ise, nos vemos en mi casa verdad? –

-claro Rias, te aseguro que sacaremos buena nota –

-y bien que te parece si vamos al centro comercial? Hace mucho que no salimos –

-claro me gustaría, y después ser tu mula de carga –

Era el castaño haciéndose el gracioso

-no seas exagerado, es el trabajo de un hombre llevar las cosas de una mujer –

-si… lo sé –

La depresión llenaba su cuerpo… algo que la pelirroja noto

 ** _Porque sigues con ella?_**

-Ise… me da rabia que ella haga lo que quiera contigo… no soporto que esto te siga pasando –

-pero ella me ama… -

 ** _No puedes ver que está tirando a la basura tu vida?_**

-pregúntale si lo que dice es cierto… pregúntale si en verdad ella te ama… cada ataque de celos es algo inmaduro de su parte… por favor no puedo verte siendo usado como su juguete -

Ella lo toma del rostro y con sus dedos toca su mejilla… ese toque es lo que ella quiere trasmitirle al castaño

Sus sentimientos

-Ise… ven a mi casa… mi familia extraña verte… quédate conmigo esta noche –

Él toma esa mano… mostrándose dócil con ese tacto

-Rias yo… -

-ISE! –

Ellos voltearon para ver a una chica de cabello negro y ojos color violeta… con una mirada hecha furia

El chico de inmediato tembló de pánico

-ha Yuuma-chan… pensé que ibas a… -

-que estabas haciendo?!... –

-yo… yo… -

-respóndeme remedo de hombre! Ten pantalones y admite que querías ir a la cama con ella que conmigo! –

-pero yuuma eso no es cierto… ella es mi amiga –

-quieres que me trague semejante mentira! –

-Yuuma-chan por favor… debes calmarte –

-quieres que me calme?… jejeje… tú me ordenas que me calme? –

-no yo… -

-voy a calmarme cuando yo quiera! No cuando un poco hombre como tú me lo ordena! Ahora vamos a casa ahora inútil! –

-pero… -

-dije ahora! –

El callo cuando su novia lo abofeteo… no quedándole de otra obedeció y se fue

Mientras la pelinegra

-y tu niña rica… más te vale que te busques otro hombre a quien robar porque este es mío!… me escuchaste?! –

Ella no respondió… pero tampoco le tenía miedo, solo la miraba de forma retadora

Después la ve irse jalando del brazo a un lastimado Issei… no puede evitar las lágrimas de rabia al ver como su mejor amigo era humillado como una basura

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Llego la noche y ella estaba en su habitación

Tenía en sus manos su Iphone… debatiendo si debía o no llamar a su amigo

Dejando su indecisión hizo lo que su corazón quiso

Llamo

Sonó tres veces… hasta que

 _-Rias… no es un buen momento para que me llames –_

-te llamo para saber si estás bien… ella te hizo algo? –

 _-… -_

-Ise… por favor… contéstame –

 _-yo… -_

 _-Ise! Con quien estás hablando!? –_

Ella pudo saber quién estaba gritando del otro lado de la línea

 _-emm… lo siento Rias te veo mañana –_

-Ise espera! –

 _-responde quien era! –_

 _-era un numero equivocado… no es nada yuuma-chan –_

Rias pudo saber que el castaño no pudo cortar la llamada… ella estaba escuchando todo lo que pasaba

 _-mientes… me engañas! –_

 _-Yuuma-chan eso no es cierto… yo te soy fiel y –_

 _-Cállate! –_

Escucho un ruido similar a un azote y un gemido de dolor

 _-siempre es lo mismo contigo! Te quito los ojos de encima por cinco segundos y te encuentro engañándome con otra! –_

 _-pero Yuuma… -_

 _-te dije que te callaras! –_

Varios ruidos y cosas rompiéndose se escuchaban y no solamente eso… un grito de dolor dejo en shock a la pelirroja

 _-Yuuma-chan… me estas lastimando! Por favor para! –_

 _-mi madre tenía razón! Los hombres solo piensan con su segunda cabeza! Son como perros lujuriosos a los que hay que someterlos para que aprendan! –_

 _-Yuuma… no puedo… respirar –_

 _-cuando te digo que te calles es porque te callas!... voy a tener placer contigo y quiero que digas mi nombre cuando me penetres me escuchaste! –_

 _-… -_

 _-dime si entendiste?! –_

Ella no lo aguanto más y tiro su Iphone haciendo que se rompiera en la pared

-MALDITA! –

Su rabia era incontrolable. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus parpados

El hombre que amaba estaba sufriendo

Y no podía hacer nada

Nada

Salvo mirar

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Amaneció y ella buscaba al castaño pero no lo encontraba

Busco

Busco

Y busco

Hasta que lo encontró bajo un árbol

No pudo ir con él ya que ella está hablándole

-Ise perdóname… por favor perdóname! –

Le pedía perdón con lágrimas a un chico que teme verla a los ojos

-eres el amor de mi vida, eres quien me mantiene con vida… por favor… te prometo no volverlo a hacer! –

Ella lo abrazaba por el pecho… llorando a moco

Rias estaba a punto de ir a gritarle por lo hipócrita que está siendo

Pero se detuvo

Se detuvo al ver que su amigo… con ojos vacíos de brillo y vida solo ponía una mano en su cabello

-no importa… Yuuma –

El corazón de Rias estaba sufriendo… no importaba lo mucho que recibía él no es capaz de odiarla…

Rabia y dolor es lo que tuvo

Sus puños se tensaban

Sus lágrimas brotaban

Por tal injusticia que presenciaba

Esa mujer con su cuerpo se divierte

Y ella muriendo por tenerlo

Pero

No pudo hacer nada

Solo

Esperar

 ** _Ise… cuando estés cansado de su inmadurez_**

 ** _Tu sabes dónde encontrarme_**

 ** _Yo_**

 ** _Te esperare_**

 ** _Con mi corazón y mi esperanza_**

 ** _Con todo mi amor_**

 ** _Aquí y por siempre te esperare_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **La verdad ya lo tenía escrito desde noviembre pero no supe si publicarlo o no**

 **Pero después de ver un programa llamado "lo que callamos las mujeres"**

 **No me malentiendan mi madre no deja de ver ese programa y hay veces en las que me invita a verlo… yo tengo que aceptar ya que son pocas las veces en las que no puedo verla ya que viaja mucho con mi papa**

 **En fin como les decía**

 **La canción y esa telenovela me dieron esta idea y de allí nació este One-Shot**

 **Sin más que decir eso es todo**

 **Y no olviden comentar y si quieren decirme algo personal mándenme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Se despide de ustedes su amigo y leal usuario de Fanfiction God Of Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey como andan**

 **Como muchos me han pedido una continuación de este One-shot**

 **Y la verdad aunque no tenga más inspiración para que sea un fic completo cumpliré en parte sus peticiones en hacerlo un Two-shot**

 **Espero y les guste ya que me inspire en una canción de Mijares que se llama "te amo" hermosa canción que te llega al alma aunque no está completa ya que solo dura dos minutos… nunca la sacaron**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Te amo**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Ise por favor resiste! –

Era lo que decía una chica de cabello carmesí teniendo entre sus brazos a un moribundo Issei con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo

Ya que él fue arrojado desde el segundo piso de su departamento por la chica que antes era su novia

Yuuma

Quien estaba enojada por saber que su novio pasara más tiempo con su amiga pelirroja

Pero lo peor fue que a pesar de todo ella aun no quería perderlo

Por lo que después de gritos y golpes ella sin pensar en lo que hacia

Lo empujó hacia afuera haciendo que cayera el suelo

Estando inconsciente

Rias que por su preocupación fue a verlo y lo encontró tirado en el suelo

Ella lloraba

Llamo a una ambulancia

Pero por la ventana del departamento pudo ver que la responsable de todo el daño causado al castaño simplemente miraba arrepentida de lo que había hecho

-cómo pudiste hacerle esto! –

Rias le reclamaba mientras aun sostenía a su amado

-yo… yo pues –

-no hay excusa para lo que has hecho! No entiendo como él pudo haberte amado después de todo lo que le has causado! –

-fue un accidente! Yo no quise que esto pasara! –

La azabache se defendía

-así como las otras veces?! Tú no te mereces a Ise! –

Las sirenas se escucharon

Yuuma se asustó por lo que tomo algunas de sus cosas y salía de departamento pasando de lado a una pelirroja que aun lloraba y trataba de hacer que el castaño abriera los ojos

-Ise por favor despierta… no me abandones no ahora! -

Sin importarle ella desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche

Para nunca ser vista otra vez

* * *

 _ **…**_

* * *

Los meses pasaron…

Y Issei aún no despertaba

Ya que estaba en Coma

Rias cada vez que salía de la escuela lo visitaba al Hospital trayéndole Flores blancas… en el florero

Se quedaba con el tanto tiempo

Le contaba como era su día

La familia de la pelirroja también lo visitaba

Ya que él era considerado parte de ella

De Yuuma nunca se supo nada, había desaparecido del mapa

Hoy era la hora de visita

Ella llego sonriendo tristemente al ver que las cosas no cambiaron nada

Se sentó en una silla y toco su mano

-Ise… han pasado dos meses desde que llegaste a este hospital… y aun no despiertas –

Tomo esa mano y con él se toca el rostro… anhelando que el la tocara

-antes era alguien quien solamente creía que saberlo todo era ser feliz… pero cuando te conocí pude conocer más… ver más –

Ella aun sentía la piel del chico

-yo había perdido interés en el mundo –

Las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos

-me sentía errante… ya no sentía las ganas de vivir –

Cerraba los ojos para disfrutar esa sensación

-el correr y gritar, el saltar y hablar, esas emociones ya no eran importantes para mí –

Sus lágrimas salían como ríos fluyendo de sus ojos

-yo había creído, que lo que había pensado y aprendido era solamente la verdad de mi vida –

Ella lloraba, y declaraba todo lo que su corazón quería expresar

-pero el haberte conocido y el estar a tu lado… todo en mi vida se hizo realidad –

Acerco su rostro al del castaño mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, a la altura del corazón

-si despiertas… no dudare en decírtelo, porque deseo que me sonrías de nuevo, deseo que estés conmigo y seamos felices juntos –

Se acercó a sus labios

-te diré… que yo –

Y sin vacilación

-te amo –

Lo beso

La sensación para ella era algo que disfrutaba y que nunca terminara

Pero algo la hizo abrir los ojos

Sintió que el beso que ella había dado era correspondido

Vio que el rostro del castaño sus parpados empezaban a abrirse

El despertaba del coma

Y con una voz débil el hablo

-… Rias… eres tú? –

Era un milagro

Lágrimas de sus ojos salían nuevamente

Pero ahora… era de felicidad

-Ise… -

-Rias… pude escucharte –

Débil mente el confeso… y con pocas fuerzas toco su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas

Ella al sentir su tacto pudo ver que ahora ya no era un sueño o un deseo

Ahora es realidad

-Rias… yo… te… -

El no pudo terminar ya que volvió a ser besado por la pelirroja

Pero esta vez el beso era correspondido y prolongado

Algo que ella anhelaba sentir

* * *

 ** _…_**

* * *

Y después de salir del hospital

Después de Cuatro años de noviazgo y 100 citas

Ambos celebraban lo que es el día de su boda

Sonriendo y mirándose

Junto con todos sus amigos y familiares

Cuando

El mismo castaño tomo una guitarra acústica y mirando a su hermosa esposa

El toco las cuerdas

Ella reconocía la canción

Ya que era una que le dedico en el día que se hicieron novios

En el día que se conocieron

El día que supieron que eran el uno para el otro

 **Conozco más**

 **Y más yo vi**

 **Del mundo interés perdí**

Todos se cautivaron por la letra

 **Errante andar**

 **Pasión fugas**

 **Se terminó no existe mas**

Ambos se miraban a los ojos

 **Gritar, correr, saltar, volar,**

 **Esa emoción**

 **Que es de olvidar**

Lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer salían

 **Yo creí que lo que viví**

 **Era la verdad**

 **Y después de estar a tu lado**

 **Todo es realidad**

 **Te amo**

 **Te amo**

 **No lo dudes es amor**

Las mujeres lloraban por tan bonita letra

Y una pelirroja está feliz al saber que ahora la persona que amaba era su esposo

 **Yo creí que lo que viví**

 **Era la verdad**

 **Y después de estar a tu lado**

 **Todo es realidad**

 **Te amo**

Ese fue la confesión que necesitaba para que ella se entregara a esos labios

Ambos fueran felices juntos

Dejando atrás un pasado tormentoso y violento

Dejando atrás el dolor y la angustia

Dejando atrás a Yuuma

Y siguiendo adelante como una pareja que se aman y desean pasar sus vidas juntos

Hasta que la muerte los separe

Por solo se necesitó un

Te amo

Para que ellos fuesen felices

Para siempre

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Sé que algunos me van a reclamar de que no eran lo que esperaban pero déjenme decirles que yo hago fic que intentan llegar al corazón y los sentimientos**

 **No hago fic que busquen hacer un circo romano como los de traición y abandono que abundan en el Fandom**

 **A todos los que quisieron una continuación espero y les haya gustado**

 **Y ya saben, comentarios y demás son bienvenidos**

 **Y opiniones personales pueden enviármelas en un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Y si alguno de ustedes quiere conocerme de verdad pues búsquenme en Facebook mi nombre es Angel Israel y mi imagen es la de enzo auditore**

 **Les dejare una parte del Link de mi pagina de face**

 **angel israel . porto . 9**

 **escribanlo sin los espacios**

 **Los espero con ansias**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
